Roll the Bones
by jaykaythree
Summary: When numbers come up, people get lucky.
1. Safe, I Think

**The usual, I don't own, you know how it is.**

_October 31, 1979_

_6 PM_

_Marquette University_

_Milwaukee, Wisconsin_

In the months since Eric's departure for Africa, I had already become an oddity: a college student who looked forward to studying, to take my mind off how crazy the distance was making me. Right now, after finishing dinner, I needed to get back to my room and study for the two exams I had this week. I didn't get to do that, though, since I saw my door open, and –

"Steve! How'd you get up here?"

My roommate, Brenda McCafferty, smiled. "He needed an escort, and here I was."

"And now here I am. See what happens when you leave your address where your dad can give it to me?"

Brenda read the situation astutely. "Should I go somewhere else?" We nodded, and she went into the floor lounge with her books.

"So Steve, what're you doing here – aren't you trying to put things in place with Jackie?" I asked curiously.

"If I can find where to put everything – she wants to come right back like nothing happened, to start fresh where we were. I'm still trying, though, to get outta my head what I saw."

"What'd she actually do?"

"Besides put me in a spin like this by my seeing her with Kelso – I don't really know." He reached for my hand, and I didn't try to stop him. "You're still missing Forman, aren't you."

"That's what I thought college would help with, that whole distance thing." I sighed. "It only works when I'm studying, or concentrating in class – I can't get him outta my dreams, even."

"We gotta do something about that." Steve shook his head. "For both of us."

"Can't do a lot about it right now, since I have these exams this week … I don't have a costume or I might blow off some steam, might go the party they're having tonight for the dorms."

"What you need is to get away." He folded his arms over his chest. "We both need that."

"But Steve, I have exams this week –"

He laid his finger over my lips. "I'll have you back before then, don't worry." He grinned. "But I got an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"I know a party that no one else got an invitation to." He winked. "Wanna come?"

"When would I be back?" I hesitated. "Listen, Steve, I'm on a schedule here. I go to bed at eleven, and get up at five-thirty."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"OK, then, if you got an idea, I'll go for it."

"That's my girl." He winked.

_6:20 PM_

Night had fallen, so I failed to notice where we were going; I just rested my head on his shoulder as he drove. At length, he spoke.

"Donna?" I yeah-ed. "How long's it been since Forman left?"

"Three months."

"And how long's it been since you had any?" His eyes were watching the road, but his voice was leering at me.

I sat up. "No, Steve, I really can't … I can't do that to Eric."

"What about doing for yourself? Not ito/i yourself, for yourself. Magazines can only go so far, you know."

He had a point; Eric's and my most recent letters to each other were suggesting that perhaps his future might lie away from me, but I still wanted to give him the chance to have something to come back to. To that end, "Steve, I'd rather not --" even though I couldn't help noticing his free hand threading into mine, and mine tightening on his. At this point, I also noticed that he'd pulled the El Camino into an unlit driveway; I gulped. "Is this where the party is?"

"Could be." In even the dimness, I saw that he'd taken off his sunglasses. "Can I ask you something?"

"OK."

"Besides the Vista Cruiser, where's the most daring place you and Forman ever did it?"

I had to laugh. "Eric? Daring? His idea of 'on the edge' was to do it with me when Red and Kitty were home." I smiled as I started to get an idea of where things were going. "Where've you done it that was daring."

"Well, one time Laurie did go down on me in a park, but that was all that was, and Jackie was too worried about being a good little cheerleader that it was always her bed or my bunker." He turned the car off. "Do you see where we are?"

My eyes adjusted to the evening. "Somewhere on the outskirts of town – " I then caught sight of a few spires about six to eight feet tall. "Steve? Is this a … a …"

"Cemetery? Yep. Saw it on my way into town, and thought it'd be perfect for us, given what tonight is." He was too quick for me to block the kiss he planted on my forehead. "Forman's gone, and I can't make up my mind about Jackie – so there's the trick. We need a treat, dontcha think?"

"Won't someone see us here, Steve?"

"A thousand people, and they're all dead – we're safe, I think."


	2. Been Too Long

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Steve reached across me and opened my door. I hesitated, to which he replied, "C'mon – there's no cops, and anything you got to lose, Forman already took." I found myself taken aback by the way missing him was leading me farther on this evening.

Once I was out, I reached for Steve's free arm, as his other one had a blanket draped over it. I would've reached for his hand, but I had left the dorm wearing a Tshirt, and the temperature was already entering the fifties, so his arm around me would keep me warmer. After we walked about twenty yards, Steve found a hollow in the ground, directly behind a row of headstones, not in front. As geared up as we were becoming, this was still a cemetery, and we were at least going to try to show respect for these dead.

Steve knelt on the ground, looking at the stones. "Ever realize, Donna? Everyone here – everyone who's ever lived, who's ever died – they came about because a man and a woman did it."

While my eyes pretended not to notice as he spread the blanket on the ground, I felt myself starting to, shall we say, condense. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

I slipped my shirt off and turned toward him. "I can't take anymore of this distance. I mean … not that I wanna do Eric this way, but goddamnit, I need someone, and so do you." I turned my back toward him. "Will you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." One hook, then another, then another – Steve was taking his time to undo me. While I had appreciated Eric's eagerness to do so quickly while I'd dated him, Steve's hands felt surer, more like a man who didn't need in and off in such a hurry. When he finished, I leaned forward, then back, into an exquisite rush of feeling the cool October air on my bare breasts, into feeling something other than a mouth causing my nipples to rise and contract as they did. I gasped Steve's name.

"Here … just lemme hold you for a little." When I'd leaned forward, I hadn't seen him do it, but he'd taken his own Tshirt off; he slipped his arms around me, and we stood there, bare chests together, seeing nothing but the other's eyes. Feeling, however, was another matter; Steve's bulge pressed against my upper left thigh, just below a small space that I could feel dampening more intensely by the second. iNot just yet, Pinciotti/i I told myself as I rested one hand in the small of his back.

"You like?" He smiled and playfully raised himself to my right and onto the balls of his feet; my brain felt as though it was going to short-circuit as that hand clamped onto his ass in reaction. "I'll take that as a yes." My other hand reached around to the front of his blue jeans; he gasped. "Careful, Donna."

"Why, how long's it been?"

"Forman left in, was it July? And that was a least a month or two since Jackie and I did anything … I got magazines, but they don't do a great deal of help."

"In other words, too long." I brushed my fingertips over his rising bulge; already I knew, even if I didn't get it into me, I was in for quite a lot more package than Eric offered. "And it's been hard for you, am I right?" He nodded silently and suppressed half a gasp, half a moan. "Well, that's quite all right; see, I ilike/I my men long and hard," I husked as I leered at him and undid the top button on his fly. He didn't say anything quite yet, just glanced toward the night sky as I worked his fly open and began to kneel; I then fished out no less than eight inches, and slid my other hand down my own pants, to undo them.

"You know … if I'd gone to the party, I mighta had some candy, or somethin' sweet … but it looks like the party's come to me." I very quickly kissed his head – circumcised, of course, the better to engorge as it was doing – before taking it between my lips; at the same time, I set up a synchronized motion of starting to finger myself.

As I began to take Steve deeper into my mouth by inches, his breathing rattled in his throat as he began to thread his fingers into my hair. "Yeah, Donna – ohh Godd – I gotta tell you –"

"Whatcha gotta tell me," I mumbled. With each accented syllable, I lifted my head back, sucking harder and now having two fingers inside me. As I got wetter, the cooler air trailed along the front of my pants and down my hand; the two temperatures wrestled with each other, heightening my arousal.

"I had to beg Jackie to do this whenever she did – most of the time, she wouldn't unless it was her period, and even then it was like pulling teeth to get her to do it." He leaned his head back and shook his hips some, to let his clothes fall around his ankles.

"Well, I'm not Jackie," I whispered smugly as a grin crossed my face.

"No, you're not – you're better."

"And then there's you." I pushed my fingers up harder, arching them to flick against my front walls. "Did you and Eric ever … you know … measure?"

"No we never did … what makes you think I wanna look at some other guy's dick?"

"Ohhh that's too bad … you could've shown him what a real one was … one that's making me drench myself …" I put more force into my mouth, taking hold of him between my tongue and hard palate and tugging it out.

"Donna … Donna …" His gasps took on a pleading tone. "You're gonna make me cum …" I felt myself on the similar verge, but on recognizing that, started to slow up. "No, wait, why're you doing that?"

I pulled my mouth off him and stood up, showing him that my jeans only came up my midthigh. "Whaddya say we put that blanket to good use."


	3. The Windup and the Pitch

I pressed on his shoulders and sat him down on it, digging my left toe into my right heel to work my shoe off and then repeating the procedure. One good shake of my hips later, and I stepped out of my jeans and panties. I turned around once to find which way was east, so I could have my back to the moon and vamp it up for him that way.

"All right, Donna! That's how I like it, not wasting any time!"

"Your turn, now, Steve," as I gave his jeans a similar tug and bared his feet. "Cowboy up," I rasped as I pushed him onto the blanket; he was getting even more engorged, and longer. More to the point, he was pointing just about perpendicular with the ground; this was a cock I wanted to take charge of that way. None of this lie-back-and-spread-'em like Eric was so into – he never would let me ride him, but I could tell right away Steve needed it like that. I bent my knees, playing with his head against my entrance as I closed my eyes, putting myself in on the anticipation.

"Oh, come on, Donna, don't do that, you gotta lemme in." Now there's something I never thought I'd hear – Steve Hyde begging for it. He pushed up toward me, and I leaned up some. "This is what Jackie used to do to me all the time – bring me up close like this, then back off." His voice took on a high, thin note of anguish. "Please, Donna?"

"Just a second, just a second," I cooed kittenishly. Of course, he couldn't do anything to himself, as I hadn't left that much space between us, but he could, and did, take my ass in his hands and make downward motions. I moved just enough to keep myself off him for now, then back up. "You know, Steve," I whispered as I tensed my thighs to keep myself lifted, "I was reading up just the other day, and I read" – I leaned down to kiss him – "about this guy named Baron Samedi."

"Yeah, please – tell me who he is, then lemme in."

"He's the voodoo god of the cemetery." I put on my best 'spooky' voice.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I wantcha to be my Baron tonight, and you're goddamn straight I'll be your Baroness." I took him in my hand and rubbed him along, yet far enough below as not yet to make contact with, my slit. "Look up."

"Yeah, what's to see, besides … your hair falling like it does … over breasts that aren't obnoxious … like Laurie's or Jackie's … ohh Godd … the moon over your shoulder, it makes you look … well …"

"Go on, Steve, say it," as my hand kept doing.

"This sounds really crappy, but … like an angel." If what I felt in my hand was any indication of his face, he was blushing crimson.

"I am … I'm your angel, Steve." That was the windup. "Whose side I'm on though, I'll let you guess." And the pitch – I straddled him and shoved myself onto him hard, steadying myself by pushing off from his hipbones.

"AAArrrnnnnggghhh" was all he had to say about it right then; otherwise, he was too busy filling my volume up as Eric never could. Eric had been the only one I was ever with until now, and I'd gotten used to how he was built, but I wasn't used to this. Steve was bigger in every way, and the tighter I got on him, the more he expanded, and the more I liked that. At length, he found his breath, albeit in rasps and hesitations. "You are an angel, dammit … and I'm in one hell … of a heaven …"

I threw my head back and, had my eyes not been closed, would have looked up at the sky. "It's Halloween, Steve … can you make me howl?" I was only teasing by half.

"Baby … I'm gonna make you howl at the moon … yeah … it's behind you, but we can account for that." He grabbed my hips harder and began to thrust to match.

He didn't see me licking the bottoms of my top teeth, or that my tongue was polishing the tips of my canines. "I can make you do it too." I lifted my hips enough to let me lean down, but not so far as he'd slip out of me; once I was leaning, I slid back down and over the rest of his body, still pumping on him.

"I know you can –"

"We're not talking about the same thing, I don't think," I moaned, muffled against his neck. Next thing I knew …

"Ohh, wow, damn!" was what passed his lips, but he turned his neck to meet my teeth.

This was as much his night as mine, and I wanted to give to him and more so; that's where the fake accent came in handy. "I am your Creature of the Night … as I am, so shall you be …"

He ate it right up. "Yes, ve shall be vun under da moan … "

"And you're put-ting your stake to goo-da-use," I grinned as I squeezed same a little tighter, then turned off the Countess Dracula voice. "What kinda use you wanna put it to?"

"Gimme the ride of my life, Donna …" His breathing became more labored; what I really wanted to do was stroke or squeeze his balls, but we were too close together. There were, though, other ways to accommodate him; I leaned forward on him for more frontal stimulation for us both. "Yeah, like that … like … that … " His voice fluted upward as I rolled even more so.

"You know it baby … you know it … I'll scream for ya …"

"You don't have to, Donna … that's what Jackie always did … and I'm pretty sure … all those times … she was … faking …"

"Well, I'm not … I'm not," and believe you me, I wasn't! "Steve, my God ... make me howl … howl at the moon …" I could never have squeezed Eric that tightly in that position without injuring him, but as it was, I gave Steve and myself that much more leverage, and we began firing on each other like pistons as I brought us both off. Steve's voice, or what was passing for it then, rumbled on a tenor register, while I sang notes Eric wouldn't've known how or where to hit.

Once was enough for me right then, and obviously the same for Steve, who was taking his time to slip out of me. While I was vaguely aware of a damp warmth pulsing from the end of his cock, it didn't bother me all that much; all that mattered was that I'd just had the best sex of my life. I told Steve as much as I kissed him and lay down across him.

"Well it's been the best I've had – so far."


	4. Foxtrot November Alpha

**Chapter 4**

"Whaddya mean so far!?" This I was not prepared for. "You just blew my goddamn mind – I had no _idea_ a guy was supposed to be that good, and now you've got it into your head that I'm a – a stepping stone?" My tears began to drop as I pushed myself off him.

"Yeah, from here it only gets better," he called out as I started gathering my clothes; when he saw this, he made his save. "You think you're satisfied with this?"

"You want me to go back to Eric?" I sniffled.

"Nah, I'm just sayin', I want it better than this – and you're just the girl I want it with." He reached for my wrist, and I let him pull me back down; he reached for a strand of my hair, and used it to dry my cheek. "Tonight was the appetizer, babe … and you served it up great."

"So that's what I was, an appetizer?" He was trying to help, but trying wasn't getting it. "You wanted Jackie out of your system, well, I hope you got her out good."

"You didn't think this was gonna be just one night, didja?" By moonlight, I couldn't see his eyes, but I did catch his facial expression; he was alternately smiling, but hurt.

"I didn't know, Steve … I still don't. I mean, you were the best I've had, but …" I shook my head.

"Still feelin' for Forman, huh?"

I nodded and lay down beside him on the blanket, resting my arm across his chest. "How can I not, Steve. We went through so much together … but you, you were so good … in a way Eric never could be … but I don't even know if he's got time to miss me."

"Dontcha think he'd let you know if he did?" A dim glow cast itself over, and from within, Steve's face.

"That's just it, Steve. All he writes about is how Africa is, how great the kids are that he's teaching" – I caught my breath – "but he just takes for granted that we'll pick right back up as we left off." Another tear began to make its way down my cheek. "He signed off his last letter with, 'Hope to see you soon.' Not once in that letter did he say he loved me." I cozied up even more to him. "And you didn't make me dress up like Princess Leia tonight, thank God."

He chuckled, but there was a hollow sound to it. "For all the camp and the cutting up we just did, Donna … I'd never ask you to be anything but you. Same thing I've asked of any girl, but the thing is, for the first time, I like what I'm getting. No daddy's girl bitch, no Cosmo princess – the real deal." He kissed me gently on the forehead. "God only knows what Jackie's doing tonight, or with whom. And be honest – does Forman tell you everything he's got going on?" I shook my head. "A gentleman doesn't fuck and tell, you know that. You also know I'm no gentleman." He grinned widely. "I definitely plan to let Jackie in on this. It's up to you whether you tell Forman or not – of course, if you're not comfortable with it, I always could."

"I can write that letter tomorrow." I kissed him hard and pulled him on top of, and back into, me.

_November 4, 1979_

_3:30 PM_

_Dear Donna_, the letter began. _Please be seated. There's something I've got to tell you._

_You just did, Eric,_ as I began to sniffle. I wasn't crying so much for losing him, although that did hurt; I was relieved, not only since he'd been the one to make the breakoff first, but I no longer had to go behind his back, however far away said back was. The rest of the letter was a blur, but the main gist was somehow I didn't look so good from so far.

I hadn't told him about Halloween, only that I thought we should see other people. Thank God for letters that pass each other while crossing the Atlantic.

_December 8, 1979_

_4 PM_

Dead week was a hell of a time to find this sort of thing out, but the holidays would be here soon enough; time to plan for what more to do. I wondered if I would be able to hold the phone steady.

"Steve?"

"Oh hey, Donna, what's up."

"Not a lot, just got finals next week, but I'm OK."

"You sure? Hey, listen, with Forman gone, Red and Kitty want me over for Christmas. What're you gonna be doin'?"

"Looks like just me and Dad; haven't heard from Midge, she might be headed back this way." The lump in my throat hadn't time to rise before I swallowed it hard over an unsure voice. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing … ohh, somewhere around the end of next July?"

"End of next July?" Dead air for five seconds. "You mean … ?"

_December 18, 1979_

_Milwaukee Journal-Sentinel_

_Marriage Licenses, Milwaukee County_

_Steven Joseph Hyde, 20, Point Place, and Donna Louise Pinciotti, 18, Milwaukee_

_August 1, 1990_

_6204 Camdenton Court, Milwaukee_

_7 PM_

"And that, my love, is how you came to be." I'd promised Steve that as soon as Sam turned ten, which she'd done yesterday, I'd go over The Talk with her. There were, however, aspects for which I had not prepared.

"Gaaahh, Mom!"

"Don't Gaaahh, Mom me! You said you wanted to hear –"

"About sex, Mom, my body -- not about you and Dad doing it in a cemetery!" She huffed off down the hallway; I shook my head. At length, I heard a door opening.

JJ, my other daughter, greeted her sister the usual way. "Dammit, Sam, don't you ever knock?"

"You gotta hear this – when Mom got pregnant with me? She and Dad did it in a cemetery!"

I heard the slap of palm on palm. "Bitchin'!"

"Foxtrot November Alpha." That was the "polite" way Steve had taught the girls to say it. A minute or so later, "Don't you ever knock, Mom?"

"Here." I smiled slyly at them. "Your dad doesn't know this is out, and if anything happens, my ass is grass. But you like it, right?" I pulled out the vinyl copy of _Led Zeppelin III_ and put it on right at "Gallows Pole," a favorite song of the girls, who both thanked me and called me "pretty cool."

Having occupied them, I crept into the den and found Steve napping on the couch. I kissed him and snuggled up. "I just got the girls out of our hair for a good twenty minutes."

"So'd'ja tell her?"

"Everything."

"How'd she take it?"

"How would you take it if your parents conceived you in a cemetery?"

"I'd worship mine if they had." He grinned.

"Well, let's just say – we're gonna get there." I slid his hand up my Tshirt.

He gave a little squeeze and put on his Bela Lugosi voice. "Come to me, Creature of the Early Ev-e-ning!"

"Your bride avaits," I laughed as I pulled him closer.

_The Hyde Kids and their DOBs_

_Samantha Deane = July 31, 1980_

_Joan Jett = April 19, 1982_

_Edward Alexander = April 24, 1991_

_Saul Hudson = April 24, 1991_


End file.
